fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirchoffium
| saurian_name = Bahsxevvaim (Bv) /'bähs•ksev•ām/ | systematic_name = Unhexseptium (Uhs) /'ün•heks•sep•tē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = [[Kirchoffide series|'Kirchoffide' series]] | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | left_element = Higgsium | right_element = Bornium | particles = 646 | atomic_mass = 483.0102 , 802.0573 yg | atomic_radius = 158 , 1.58 | covalent_radius = 163 pm, 1.63 Å | vander_waals = 208 pm, 2.08 Å | nucleons = 479 (167 }}, 312 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.87 | nuclear_radius = 9.35 | half-life = 880.38 μs | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 167-9-26 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s 9p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 4, 3 | oxistates = +1, +3, +5 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.31 | ion_energy = 621.7 , 6.443 | electron_affinity = 65.9 kJ/mol, 0.683 eV | molar_mass = 483.010 / | molar_volume = 28.6458 cm /mol | density = 16.862 }} | atom_density = 1.25 g 2.10 cm | atom_separation = 362 pm, 3.62 Å | speed_sound = 3577 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Indigo | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1403.63 , 2526.53 1130.48 , 2066.86 | boiling_point = 1345.14 K, 2421.25°R 1071.99°C, 1961.58°F ( ) | liquid_range = −58.49 , −105.28 | liquid_ratio = 0.96 | triple_point = 1403.62 K, 2526.52°R 1130.47°C, 2066.85°F @ 750.31 , 5627.8 | critical_point = 3175.30 K, 5715.53°R 2902.15°C, 5255.86°F @ 177.2426 , 1749.254 | heat_fusion = 15.270 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 143.388 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.04740 /(g• ), 0.08532 J/(g• ) 22.896 /(mol• ), 41.212 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.89 Absolute: 9.68 | atom_abund = 1.57 }} Kirchoffium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Kf and 167. Kirchoffium was named in honor of (1824–1887), who contributed to the fundamental understanding of s, , and the emission of by heated objects. This element is known in the scientific literature as unhexseptium (Uhs), - , or simply element 167. Kirchoffium is the heaviest and is the first member of the namesake kirchoffide series, placing this element at 8p coordinate on the periodic table. Atomic properties Its is 1.71 and has five s. After completing the 9s orbital, the electrons are filling the 9p orbital as if skipping all the blocks between s and p. In the nucleus, there are 479 particles (167 protons, 312 neutrons), corresponding to its . Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , kirchoffium has no s. The longest-lived is Kf with a brief of about 880.4 microseconds. It undergoes , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Kf → + + + 72 n Kirchoffium has s, several are much longer lived than the most stable ground state isotope. The longest lived meta state is Kf with a half-life of 21 seconds, a little less than 250,000 times longer than the most stable ground state isotope Kf. Chemical properties and compounds Kirchoffium should have chemical properties similar to and according to the . However, due to the outermost valence not similar to other boron family members, then its chemical properties can deviate from other members. Still, s of kirchoffium is not much different from other members. Like all other members except for the lighter cogener becquerelium, +3 is the most stable oxistate with +1 and +5 being less common. Kf has a of gibbsium while Kf has an electron configuration of higgsium. Kirchoffium has similar first to thallium (6.44 eV vs. 6.11 eV), but it is the most electropositive boron member. As a result, kirchoffium would behave chemically like a . Like all other lighter cogeners, Kf can easily form binary pnictides, such as KfN, as well as polyicosagen pnictides like KfTlAs and KfNhTlN. Kirchoffium(III) nitride (KfN) is a white crystalline solid which melts at 1170°C (2598°R), kirchoffium(III) phosphide (KfP) is a yellow crystalline solid, and kirchoffium(III) arsenide is an aqua green solid. It can form intericosagen compounds with kirchoffium, such as KfB, KfAl, and KfGa. Kirchoffium don't just form pnictides and icosides, but also chalcides and halides, such as Kf O , Kf Se, KfF , KfCl , and KfI. Physical properties Kirchoffium is , meaning that its magnetic field is activated when externally applied. It is an indigo metal with density approaching 17 g/cm . The reason why this metal is indigo instead of gray-white typical of most metals is because the energy gap between ground states and lowest excited states is very narrow due to relativistic effects. It is so narrow that electrons oscillate in the indigo region of the visible spectrum. The element sublimates at 1072°C (2421°R), which means at that temperature kirchoffium goes directly from solid to gas or back without becoming a liquid first. Liquid kirchoffium is nonexistent because our atmospheric pressure is not enough. Its liquid state exists at pressure at least 750 kPa, and our atmospheric pressure is just 101 kPa. At 750 kPa, its boiling point would be identical to its melting point at 1130°C (2527°R). Kirchoffium has a . Occurrence It is almost certain that kirchoffium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of Kirchoffium in the universe by mass is 2.89 , which amounts to 9.68 kilograms or about six times the mass of 's moon available in the universe. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of kirchoffium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Kf. : + + 58 n → Kf : + + 55 n → Kf Category:Kirchoffides